Star Wars - Skywalker
by ACLover1515
Summary: This fanfiction explores an alternate fate of Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi, as Luke slowly turns to the Dark Side to fulfil his father's legacy. (Short, 3 chapter series)
1. Chapter 1

Note that I do not own the Star Wars franchise. As much as that would be a dream come true, it obviously wouldn't happen.  
The story of this fanfic is about Luke and Vader (and others) in an uncanon alternate universe.  
-

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Former Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, fought with his own master in a firey planet named Mustafar. His master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, won during their battle on Mustafar. Emperor Palpatine called help to revive the nearly dead Anakin, who was left to burn beside flowing lava.

Palpatine created a suit for Anakin. It was built for Anakin to survive even when burnt. Anakin's life depends on his suit, who keeps him alive as well as his helmet.

-Present Time-

"No, I am your father!" Vader said, clenching his fist.

"No... No! That's impossible!" Luke screamed, grabbing onto.. Whatever he is currently grabbing to avoid falling.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

"Come. Together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"

"No... I'll never join you!" Luke let go of what he was holding onto without hesitation. He fell, but luckily, he entered some sort of suction tube, but it brought him under Cloud City. Luke managed to grab onto pole or some sort.

-Vader-

Vader knew Luke didn't die. He felt it. But he returned to the Death Star II, which is still under construction.

-Leia-

"Wait!" Leia said.

"I know where Luke is..."

"Okay, where is he?" Han replied.

-Luke-

As Luke saw the Millennium Falcon coming towards him, he knew he'll be saved.

"Come on, drop down!" The man said.

Luke dropped down and entered the Millennium Falcon through it's hatch on the roof.

"And you are...?" Luke said to the dark skinned male.

"Lando. Lando Calrissian" Lando replied.

-Vader-

"Son.. Come to me." Vader called Luke through the force.

Knowing that Luke has ignored him, and his offer to join the dark side, Vader would have to try harder in order to convince him to join the Sith.

"Some day, he will join us. Master" Vader said to Emperor Palpatine.  



	2. Chapter 2

-Luke-

'Should I return back to Yoda? To finish my training?' Luke thought.

'But, I have a chance on joining the Dark Side.. They must be much more stronger!'

'I have to return to my father.. To learn the ways of the Sith!'

Luke quickly walked to his X-Wing, parked in the Rebel's Headquarters. And used the force to communicate with Vader.

"Father..."

"Son, come to me. I can complete your training!" Vader replied.

"I.. I don't know where you are."

"I will tell you the location of my Death Star..."

-Vader-

"He will come soon, master." Vader said to Palpatine.

"Great.. I am looking forward to completing his training."

"I sense him getting closer to the Death Star. I will bring him here."

Vader walked to the Death Star hangar, where he sees some Stormtroopers aiming at an X-Wing.

"Do not shoot."

"That is our... Special guest."

"Yes sir!" The stormtroopers reply

Luke, in an all black suit, hops off the X-Wing, to be greeted by Vader.

"The Emperor wishes to see you." Vader said.

Luke did not say anything, but followed Vader to Emperor Palpatine.

"Welcome, young Skywalker..." Palpatine greeted Luke.

"I am looking forward to.. Completing your training."

"Yes, Emperor" Luke replied.

"Now, you may call me Master."

-Luke-

'Are you sure you are doing the right thing, Luke...?'

'You are leaving the Rebel Alliance behind, leaving Han behind, and leaving Leia behind... Even leaving the galaxy behind.'

'It's not too late to change your mind... Right?'

Luke ignored the conflict in his mind, and proceeds with his training.

"Very good, young Skywalker. You may stop, now." Palpatine said.

"Now, it is time for your final mission. After it is done, I will teach you the Sith techniques of using the Force..." Palpatine continued.

"What is the mission, my master." Luke replied.

"Destroy the Rebel Alliance."

"The rebels trust you with all their corrupted hearts. Destroy their headquarters and make sure everyone is dead." Palpatine continued.

"As you wish... My master."

Luke walks to the Death Star hangar, and to the Rebels Headquarters.

Once Luke has reached there, he landed, and went to find all of the Rebel Members.

"Luke! You're back!" Leia ran and hugged Luke.

As Leia backed away from Luke, Luke quickly took out his blaster, and shot everyone in the room.

Luke ignited his lightsaber, which is now red in colour, and pointed it towards Leia.

"Luke... No..." Were the final words of Leia Organa.

Luke swung his Lightsaber, and it stabbed Leia in the stomach.

"NO!" Han shouted

"I'm gonna-" Han's words were interrupted as Luke used the force and pushed him to a wall behind him. Luke also threw his saber at Han, and as he died, he retrieved his lightsaber again with the force.

Luke went to the Control Room, and pressed the overcharge button, which collected too much energy, and exploded the base. Though, Luke had enough time to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

'Think about what you've done!'

'You killed Leia, Han, and everybody in that ship, everybody who could have saved the galaxy!'

"I sense conflict in you, son." Darth Vader says to Luke.

"Yes, father. I'm afraid the light is still in me"

"There must be a way to remove it!" Luke continued.

"Yes, Luke. Continue with your training, and the dark side will have full access to you. Removing the light."

"Now go."

Luke went to continue his training with Emperor Palpatine.

"And now, young Skywalker. I will teach you the Force Lightning." Palpatine said, demonstrating the power of the Force Lightning.

-Vader-

'Yes. After my son has completed his training, I can finally overthrow the emperor, and we can rule the galaxy.' Vader thought.

-Luke-

A few years later, Luke has finally completed his training completely, and successfully.

"Father."

"I have completed my training"

"Good. We can now overthrow the Emperor!"

Luke and Vader goes towards Palpatine. Palpatine sensed that this was going to happen, and used Force Lightning. Luke managed to avoid it as well as Vader, and Vader threw his Lightsaber at Palpatine, temporarily stunning him.

Luke then stabbed Palpatine with his red Lightsaber. And killed him. Little did he know that before he died, he used his Force Lightning to Vader, and Vader's suit conducted the lightning, and made Vader weak. Very weak.

"Father!"

"Luke..."

Luke approached him as he is slowly dying.

"Luke... Take off my helmet."

"But that will-"

"That... Is an order."

Luke slowly took off his helmet, to look at his dying, damaged face.

"I can finally see you with my own eyes."

"Luke. I want you to fulfil my destiny. I want you to... Complete what we wanted to do after overthrowing the emperor."

"And I want you to know that... That-" Vader suddenly stopped. The lack of oxygen through his mask has made him die, as well as because of the Force Lightning.

"Father? Father!"

Luke then knew that his father has died. He carried his dead body to be buried.


End file.
